If today was your last day
by Athalia97
Summary: Adriana Shane's world is turned upside down when the aliens crash into the ocean. She doesn't have any idea what to do and there are more people than just herself that she has to worry about and to make things even worse the man she'd fallen for, gets killed. So for Adriana this is , literally, the Alien-Apocalypse. Will she survive and move on or will she break or even die?
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone!

First of all I should probably apologize for letting you guys wait for so long, so: I am truely sorry for not posting this earlier but school was keeping me busy and I also had a little bit of a writers block.

Anyway, I'm glad you decided to read this story and I want to thank you guys for the reviews you've left so far and also for following/favoriting this story *gives digital vanilla cupcakes to everyone*

And one extra large chocolate cupcake to **Nakia-Park23** for betaing ;) and one for **Narsilia Stark, musicismyhero, ToughLuV **and **KittyxCat1509 **for your great suggestions. I'll use them (or at least parts of them) in the story :)

Before I start talking too much I'll better let you read chapter one.

I hope you enjoy it and please leave some reviews!

* * *

Chapter 1: Prologue

The whole house was like a giant anthill at the moment. People were running around, carrying things and a few stood in the rooms or in the hallways, barking orders at the others. The wedding would be this evening and the last preparations were being made.  
There were white and yellow roses everywhere and there were two dozen white chairs in neat rows in the backyard, where the altar also stood. In the distance one could hear a creek flowing. It was simply breathtaking.

Right now, you're probably asking yourselves who I am and what I have to do with all of this wedding stuff, right? Well, my name is Adriana Shane, niece of Admiral Shane and cousin of Samantha "Sam" Shane and the woman who organized this, if I may say so, incredible wedding.

My best friend, Melissa, is getting married to her longtime boyfriend Zack, who is also a very good friend of mine and an officer in the Navy. Zack and I met a few years ago at RIMPAC. And before you ask me "What on earth were you doing at RIMPAC?" I'm also in the Navy (like pretty much all of my family has been) as a medical officer. I met Zack shortly after the soccer tournament, had to patch him up because he had broken his nose when the ball hit him in the face. We talked a bit and became friends and when he got together with Melissa he introduced her to me and she and I became BFFs.

Melissa asked me to organize everything, from going dress shopping with her, to choosing the catering, booking the location and writing the invitations to choosing flower arrangements. It was a hell of a lot of work, I can tell you that and if I'm to be honest, I was pretty close to going crazy sometimes, because there had been so much I had to do and I wanted every tiny little detail to be perfect.  
You didn't think it was me, who was getting married, did you? Oh no! I'm definitely not getting married anytime soon. Why? Because I don't even have a boyfriend!  
Whatever, that doesn't matter right now. What matters is, that the ceremony starts in about four hours and neither Melissa nor I are wearing our dresses, we haven't got any makeup on yet and at least my hair looks like I just got out of bed. Did I already mention that I'm the bridesmaid? No? Hmm, I guess now you know.

"Ari! I need your help! ", Melissa called from across the room, which was on the first floor of the house. I turned towards her and saw her sitting on a chair watching her reflection in the mirror. She pointed to her hair "I don't know what to do with this… mess of black curls." I laughed walking towards her. "Leave that mess of black curls, as you call it, to me." She looked at me, nervousness clearly visible in her eyes. I sighed and hugged her lightly "Do not worry. Everything will be alright." I chuckled "Now let's get started, or we'll be late."

_Three hours later_

I looked at Melissa and if I didn't know it was her, maybe I wouldn't be able to recognize her. She looked stunning in her dress. She smiled at me, then she nudged me playfully "And now it's your turn. I can't have my bridesmaid running around in jeans and a tank top." She tilted her head to the side slightly "And I think I know what I'm going to do with your hair. Come, sit down and let me do the work for a change!"

_One hour later_

"My god, Melissa sit down and relax, you're driving me nuts!" She'd been pacing the room since she finished my hair and makeup five minutes ago. She sighed and nodded "I know. It's just… I'm so terribly ner…" She didn't get any further because someone knocked on the door and a few moments later, Melissa's father entered the room "Shall we?" he asked. Melissa took a deep breath and then the three of us left the room. As we were walking down the stairs, I whispered to Melissa in a slightly mocking voice "Don't you dare run away! I don't want to have done all this for nothing." She turned to look at me "Do not worry I have no intention of running away."

_At the party later that day_

I was talking to my uncle, who had been invited to the party as well as Sam and a few other people from the Navy. "You did a great job, Adriana. Everything looks amazing." He said and I smiled back at him proudly.

"I'll go and talk to Melissa and Zack for a bit" I told them and left in the general direction where I thought I'd seen them last. However, actually finding the newly married couple would probably prove a little difficult because there always were other people around them, congratulating them, talking to them…

I walked around the room, looking everywhere and of course wasn't really paying attention to where I was going so I promptly ran into someone's back. "Oh my god, I'm terribly sorry! I mean to…" The man had turned around and smiled at me. He was tall, about 6'5'', his hair was blond, short and neatly combed. He was wearing a Navy Uniform, like all of Zack's comrades and Zack himself. I had to admit to myself that he was very handsome.

"It's no problem." He said calmly then he asked. "Are you looking for someone?" I nodded "Yes. I'm looking for Melissa… ehm I mean the bride. I can't find her." The man chuckled slightly "I know Melissa." He pointed towards where the band was playing "She was over there just a few moments ago." I smiled at the man, said a quick "Thank you" and left.

I found Melissa next to the dance floor. When she spotted me, she ran towards me and hugged me tightly. A few feet behind her, I could see Zack chuckling and slowly walking towards us as well.

In the meantime, I was slowly having difficulties to breathe because Melissa was hugging me so tightly. "I can't breathe, Melissa." I choked out. She let go of me and instead just grinned at me "Thank you so much for organizing everything! It couldn't have been more perfect." Zack, who had his arms wrapped around Melissa's waist, also smiled at me "I agree. You really did a wonderful job." He started grinning too and added, "I think we owe you something." I shook my head "No, you don't." When they both looked at me like I was crazy, I raised my hands in surrender "Ok, ok! If I'm getting married someday, you two have to organize everything, alright?" They high-fived each other and I couldn't stop myself from laughing. "You two really are adorable together." I pointed towards the buffet "I'm gonna get something to eat. I'm kind of hungry…"

_One hour later_

I was talking to Zack's older brother Brian when I heard Melissa's voice over the speakers "Hello to everyone. My husband Zack and I are very happy to have you all here to celebrate our wedding with us." Melissa smiled widely "And now we have a little surprise for you: A dance. It's not ladies' choice but..." Her smile grew into a mischievous grin "Everyone has to dance. Grab a partner and get on the dance floor."

I frowned. I could dance but it was more like dancing in a club not a waltz or something like that. Then I noticed Melissa looking straight at me "Everyone who doesn't get onto the dance floor with a partner until the music starts will be thrown into the creek."  
What?! She wouldn't actually do that, would she? I didn't know if she was going to go through with her threat and I really didn't want to catch a cold. Should I wait and get thrown into the cold water or get myself a partner and dance?

The question was quickly answered when someone tapped me on the shoulder. I turned around and recognized the young man in front of me as the one I had run into earlier. He smiled at me "May I have this dance?" he asked. I smiled back at him "Of course. That's probably the least I can do after I ran into you earlier besides I'm not very keen on getting thrown into that creek." He chuckled and offered me his arm "Shall we?"

While we were dancing, he asked me, what my name was. "Adriana Shane. And yours is?" "Stone Hopper"

For the rest of the evening we danced, I stepped on his feet a few times, and we talked. We talked about all sorts of things like: How were you invited? How did you meet Melissa and Zack? ….

When the party was slowly coming to an end and I was getting ready to leave, he helped me into my jacket and escorted me to my car.  
"It was a pleasure to meet you Stone. I really enjoyed dancing with you although I'm a horrible dancer." He smiled at me "The pleasure was mine" His smile grew into a grin "And you weren't that bad. I've seen far worse…" I chuckled at his comment while I took my keys out. "I've got to go now or Sam will kill me for being late! I said I'd be home by eleven" I sighed "I hope we meet again soon, Stone." He nodded "I hope so too. Goodbye Adriana." He turned around and walked away and I got into my car and drove home.

We didn't see each other for a few months but that is another story entirely which I will tell you another time.

* * *

So, what do you think? Was Stone a bit OOC? ...

Please leave a review and tell me! Your feedback makes my day :)


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys!

I'm sorry for not updating sooner but, to cut a long story short, school's been quite a b**** these past weeks.

But as soons as summer holidays start in four weeks I'll be updating more often. Promise!

Anyways, I want to thank everyone who reviewed, followed and/or favourited. You guys are awesome and your support means a lot to me!

So now all that's left to say is: Have fun and please leave a few reviews!

* * *

Chapter 1: A lot of trouble for a chicken burrito

It had been a pretty quiet day, although I had gotten the night shift. Almost nothing to do at work, just nine guys who had had a fight and beat each other up pretty badly. I patched them all up within about an hour.

I was just checking the inventory so I had at least something to do to pass the time with, when Sam walked in and grinned at me. "Alright, spill it! What's your plan?" She laughed and put up her hands in mock surrender "Fine, I confess. I wanna abduct you." I raised an eyebrow "What I mean is, why don't you quit a little earlier and go have a drink with me?" "Well, why not? I've got nothing else to do anyway. I just need to ask if it's ok." Sam smiled at me "Great. But before we go you'll have to change. Those clothes are at least two sizes too big."

My eyes widened and my mouth dropped open "What?!" After a moment I realized that there was something more to her plan than just go and have a drink. "What are you really planning?" "Lora told me that Stone Hopper goes to this bar "Jerry's" every year on the exact same day. Might be his birthday, I don't know…" by now I had my hands on my hips "Point is, you've been talking about him every now and then since you met him at Melissa's and Zack's wedding." She smirked at me "I think you have a crush on him." I punched her on the arm. I couldn't believe it! She was really accusing me of having a crush on a guy she had only met once.

On the other hand, I did want to see Stone again. "Whatever. Give me ten minutes and we can leave"

_About twenty minutes later_

I parked the car in front of the bar and stepped outside. In the light of the street lantern the car was like a mirror and I looked at myself in that very same mirror. The black ankleboots I was wearing made me 4 inches taller; the red skintight jeans Sam had made me wear accentuated my slender legs nicely. Those in combination, with the black, also very tightly fitting, tanktop and my long dark waves cascading to about the middle of my back made me look pretty smoking hot.

Sam looked at me and said: "Stone won't be able to take his eyes off of you." I shook my head and smiled "Let's go and have a drink, shall we?"

When I walked in I immediately spotted Stone. He was sitting at a table on the left side of the room. Next to him was a guy with shoulder length brown hair who had his eyes glued to Sam.

When we reached the bar and Sam tried to order a chicken burrito, the guy behind the counter said that the kitchen was closed. We both turned around so we had our backs to the counter, I leaned in closer to Sam and said "Well, there goes dinner." Sam huffed, turned around and tried if she couldn't convince the guy behind the counter to make her that burrito.

Only seconds afterwards the guy who had been sitting next to Stone stood up and walked in our direction. He took a long sip of his beer before he stopped right next to Sam. Well he tried to stop but walked into the counter a little.

Since it was clear to me that Sam would have her hands full with getting rid of the guy and convincing the guy behind the counter to make her that chicken burrito, I started walking towards where Stone was sitting.

"Hello… Adriana, wasn't it?" Stone greeted me when I sat down across from him. I smiled and nodded "And you're Stone, right?" "Yes, I am. It's nice to meet you again Adriana." He smirked slightly and seemed to be wanting to say something but then the guy with the long brown hair called across the room "Chicken burrito time, I'm out." "Chicken burrito, roger that." replied Stone looking pretty embarrassed.

He shook his head and half emptied his beer. He kept his eyes down on the table and didn't look at me for more than a minute. I reached across the table and waved my hand in front of his face "Stone? Hello, you still alive?" He let out a long sigh and then finally said "I'm sorry." I looked at him with my head slightly tilted to right "For my brother, Alex. He just doesn't know how to behave it seems."

If this had been a comic book, my eyes would have popped out of my skull and rolling on the floor. "That guy is your brother?" He merely nodded. "Wow! Seems like the two of you couldn't be more different." He took another sip of his beer "Tell me about it. What's really annoying about him is the fact that no matter how often he gets himself into trouble and me getting his ass out of it… it takes a few days and he gets into trouble again."

"So basically, he's behaving like a six year old the entire time?" Stone chuckled "Yeah, that about sums it up."

We talked a little about what we'd been doing lately when we heard sirens outside.

Stone immediately stood up and walked out of the bar with me following after a second. Outside we watched Alex run towards us from across the street, shouting "I got it! I got!" and some cops chasing him.

I looked at Sam, who had just come out like pretty much any other person who had been at the bar, with a "What the fuck is going on?!" expression on my face.

I heard Alex shout "I got the burrito!" and then it made click in my head. He had broken into a shop to get a chicken burrito?! How stupid was he?

He held the burrito up and ran towards Sam, who was standing right next to Stone and me. He was only about eight feet away from us, when he got tazed. For the first time.

He crawled the rest of the way, handed Sam the burrito and got tazed a second time but now he was out cold.

I watched as the cops took him away and when I tried to talk to Stone, who looked pretty pissed by the way, he just said "As much as I'd like to talk to you and buy you a drink, I've got to bail out my brother."

He wanted to walk away but I caught his arm. He looked at me "What is it?" I took a small piece of paper from my back pocket and placed it in his right palm. His expression softened a bit when he realized what was on that piece of paper "That's your phone number." I smiled at him and nodded "Call me when you've knocked some sense into you brother. Maybe you can buy me a drink then…" He smiled back at me "I might never be able to knock sense into my brother but I promise I'll call you"

Again he tried to walk away and again I caught his arm. Despite the fact that I was wearing high heels which made me about 5 feet and 11 inches tall, Stone was still about 5 inches taller than me, so I had to stand on the tip of my toes to give him a light kiss on the cheek.

He looked pretty stunned but I just smiled at him, said "Goodnight, Stone!" , turned around and walked to my car, where Sam was already waiting for me.

"What the …" I rolled my eyes at her "Shut up Sam, you shouldn't talk while eating that's disgusting!" "Well, I was just saying that you and Stone…" I shook my head, but couldn't keep from smiling "I said, shut up! Now get in the car!"


End file.
